Motoki i jego wielka miłość
Motoki i jego wielka miłość (jap. 大混戦！グチャグチャ恋の四角関係 Daikonsen! Guchagucha koi no shikaku kankei, ang. Total Chaos! The Messy Square Relationship) – 29 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się kolejny Tęczowy Kryształ. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 24 października 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczynamy, widząc Makoto, która dała się nabrać na prognozę pogody. Mówiąc prościej, miało nie padać, a leje jak z cebra. Dziewczyna nie ma parasola, więc biegnie ile sił w nogach. W pewnym momencie wpada jednak na Motokiego. Okazuje się, że chłopak przypomina jej dawnego nauczyciela, który złamał jej serce. Dziewczyna proponuje, że wpadnie do niego na weekend, by przygotować mu obiad i posprzątać. Nie zauważa, że tuż po jej odejściu do Motokiego podchodzi piękna kobieta. Okazuje się ona być dziewczyną Motokiego, która rozważa wyjazd na badania do Afryki. Nie może jednak wybrać między miłością a karierą. Reika odchodzi, a zbliża się Mamoru. Zaprasza przyjaciela na herbatę i tam namawia go do zwierzeń. Wychodzi też na jaw, że Motoki traktuje Usagi oraz Makoto, które się w nim zresztą podkochują, jak młodsze siostry. Po kilku dniach do mieszkania Motokiego przychodzi Makoto, by spełnić swoje zobowiązanie. Jest lekko zaskoczona wyglądem mieszkania chłopaka, ale nie zraża się i zaczyna wielkie sprzątanie. Przerywa to jednak szok z powodu odkrycia Reiki. Makoto jest zrozpaczona, a Motoki zażenowany... Luna zwraca uwagę na niezwykłe zachowanie Makoto, a Usagi przypadkiem jeszcze bardziej irytuje dziewczynę. Jednak przyjaciółki zawiązują przymierze mające na celu zdobycie Motokiego. Następnego dnia wybierają się do salonu gier Crown. Powstrzymuje je Mamoru, uświadamiając im, że Motoki ma dziewczynę, i że dla niego nasze przyjaciółki są dla niego po prostu młodszymi siostrami. Usagi mu nie wierzy i wchodzi do salonu, jednak Motokiego nie ma. Tymczasem Mamoru wyjawia nieopatrznie Makoto, że Reika wyjedzie pewnie za granicę. Makoto, by wydobyć szczegóły, omal nie morduje Mamoru... Pojawia się też Zoisite, który zidentyfikował właśnie kolejnego demona, którym jest Reika. Odkrycie to powoduje zazdrość Zoisite’'a, gdyż dziewczyna podoba się jego „przyjacielowi” Kunzite. Jednak on obłaskawia swego kochanka piękną różą. Zoisite przysięga na swe życie, że dostarczy kolejny kryształ swemu mistrzowi. Wieczorem Makoto czeka na Reikę przed uniwersytetem, zamierzając podstępnie namówić dziewczynę do wyjazdu, by zwiększyć swoje szanse u Motokiego. Rozmowa jednak wychodzi nieco nie po jej myśli, gdyż uznaje, ze zamiast namówić ją do wyjazdu, utrzymuje ją w przekonaniu pozostania w kraju. Poranek dnia następnego. Do Motokiego zbliżają się Usagi i Makoto z zamiarem ugotowania mu posiłku. Usagi jak zwykle oddaje się marzeniom, czym znów się nieco ośmiesza. Przygotowania obiadu przerywa telefon. Dzwoni Reika, podjęła decyzję i chce koniecznie spotkać się z Motokim. Ten ostatni zostawia dziewczyny, prosząc, by czekały na jego powrót. Czas mija, Motokiego nie ma. Dziewczyny usypiają, a Luna odkrywa aktywność pałeczki. Demon w pobliżu, a dziewczyny śpią. Jednak heroicznym wysiłkiem Luna zwraca uwagę zasmuconych dziewcząt na ważniejszy (czy aby na pewno?:) problem i po szybkiej przemianie akcja przenosi się w inne miejsce. Obserwujemy Motokiego starającego się osłonić ukochaną przed Zoisite'e’m. Zostaje jednak powalony na ziemię, a kolejny demon jest przywrócony do życia. Rozpoczyna się walka. Księżyc i Jowisz dają sobie radę raczej marnie. Pojawia się też Tuxedo Mask z zamiarem zdobycia kolejnego kryształu i zaczyna walkę z Zoisite’'em. Punktem kulminacyjnym jest przybycie pozostałych wojowniczek, z pomocą których demon zostaje oczyszczony. Tuxedo Mask jednak daje się nabrać na sztuczkę starą jak świat i traci kryształ. Reika jest jednak uratowana i wszystko kończy się dobrze. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Reika Nishimura/Rikōkeidar – Rica Fukami * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Pracownik Salonu Gier – Michio Nakao * Prezenterka – Misa Fukai Galeria Zapowiedź odc29.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep29_1.jpg Ep29_2.jpg Ep29_3.jpg Ep29_4.jpg Ep29_5.jpg Ep29_6.jpg Ep29_7.jpg Ep29_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Trudny wybór (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii